Stay by my Side
by anonfeather
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on the tf speedwriting writing community. Because of a Space Bridge malfunction, Starscream is returned to the past, moments after Skyfire crashed on Earth eons ago.


**Title:** Stay by my Side  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters: **Starcream, Skyfire,  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Hasbro  
**Universe: **G1  
**Warning/Content: **friendship, pre-romance

**Note**: Written for the **tf_speedwriting** writing community. I took the scenario 5: " a space bridge malfunctions and sends your chosen character(s) back in time." This was un-betaed.

* * *

It was a routine trip to Cybertron, but when the Space Bridge opened, Starscream noticed that something wasn't right. The portal's color was different, and dark energy tendrils were crackling about. He tried to flee but the wave took him.

Next thing he knew, he was laying down in the cold, a blizzard raging overhead. He pushed himself up and someone was helping him stand up.

"Hey, I've got you," said his helper. He recognized who it was: Skyfire. His former friend and traitor.

"Let go of me, you fool!" Cried Starscream as he slapped the mech's hand away. Skyfire let go and chuckled good naturally.

"Okay, okay. I know, you can take care of yourself. But still, we better get out of the storm." The large mech surveyed his surrounding and scanned the area for a safe shelter.

"What are you doing here?!" Screeched Starscream, aiming a null ray towards Skyfire's back.

"I got caught in the storm," he supplied placidly. "Guess you didn't managed to get out either, huh?"

"I didn't get caught – I was tr-"A realization hit Starscream. The Space Bridge had teleported him back through time; minutes after Skyfire crashed it seemed. The mech that stood before him was technically still his friend. Skyfire hadn't had a chance to betray him _yet_.

"You were..?" asked Skyfire with a teasing smile. He knew that Starscream would never admit a fault.

"I was trying to find you, you big lug. You think I would have left you down here?"

"I'd have thought that your instinct of self-preservation were strong enough not to follow me down. It would have been smarter to return to Cybertron and get some help."

"Pshh, the council didn't care to send for help," muttered Starscream remembering his actions in his past.

"So pessimistic," Skyfire laid a large hand on Starscream's shoulder. "Still, I'm glad you came for me. Your devotion is astounding."

"I don't abandon friends." Starcream had venom in his words as he remembered the moment when Skyfire left him to join the Autobots after a few arguments. They could have worked a solution out. His tone caused Skyfire to be uncomfortable and unreasonably guilty, thought he didn't know why.

"So…, there's a shelter 6 kliks away. Let's head for it, before our systems start to shut down."

Starscream didn't verbally respond. He nodded and started trekking in said direction. Skyfire tried to take the lead; probably to block the snow and wind from his smaller partner, but Starscream wanted none of that. He kept steady, anger at being near the mech that caused him so much turmoil fuelling his steps.

When they settled down in the cave, Skyfire broke the icy silence.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"A bit too late to hear," retorted Starscream. "Besides, you don't even know why you're apologizing."

"Of course I do," Skyfire tried to sit near Starscream; to share heat and comfort. But Starscream kept him at bay. "I thought you would have left me… I didn't know you cared for me so much. I insulted you? That's why you're in such a bad mood."

"I'm in a bad mood because I'm stuck here in the cold with you! We're going to fall into stasis and stay like that for eons until we get unfrozen. I'll be executed for deserting my post. Unless I find myself, which will be so confusing."

Skyfire kept silent as Starscream ranted. "Do you want me to check your processor? I think you took a hard knock when you crashed."

"I didn't crash! And keep away!" Starcream ordered as he slapped the offending hand away. He pulled himself in a tight ball to keep as much distance as possible from the shuttle inside of their small shelter. Again, Skyfire felt guilty, but he didn't know why. He thought his apology would simmer Starscream down. He must have done something else wrong. Or didn't do something right. His partner was temperamental, but once the moods were understood and one doesn't mind walking on eggshells, he becomes great company.

"Please tell me what I did to upset you so I can make it right," pleaded Skyfire. Starscream grumbled something in his corner, but gave no hint to help Skyfire. "I'm sorry my curiosity got the best of me and caused us to stay stuck here."

"It's good that you're taking responsibility for _that_," piped Starscream.

"I should have listened to you. You were right, it was dangerous."

"Of course I was right. You should always listen to me."

"I should. You do know best."

"Yes. I know best. And even if all your instincts are telling you the opposite, you should always heed my words."

"Hum," that seemed a bit extreme. But it seemed to be what his partner wanted to hear. "Yeah, okay."

His answer wasn't convincing. Starscream sprang up and glared at him with dangerous blood red optics. "You have to! Whatever happens, you have to always do what I say! You have to always stand by my side no matter what! Promise me!"

"Starscream, I can't promise that I'll betray my instincts or my morals for you. I can't do that lie."

Starscream ex-vented. "I don't want you to leave me again." He returned to his corner.

Skyfire gave a wry smile and came closer. "If I want to investigate something, I'll check with you before I do it. All right?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? I'm not a mind reader."

"Just… Just don't abandon me. Stay by my side."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Yes you will. You did."

"When?"

"One day," Starscream said. Skyfire didn't get what Starscream was referring. His partner's mind was definitely scrambled from the crash. Slowly, he managed to sit next to the other mech without being slapped away. He even got his arm around and pulled the other closer. Starscream allowed it and placed his head on Skyfire chest listening to the spark whirling inside.

"I won't leave you, okay. I swear. I'll always stay by your side."

Starscream accepted that promise and the spark underneath him lulled him to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

A strange light woke Starscream. It was right underneath him, and dark tendrils were pulling at him. It was his ticket home! He cast a glance towards Skyfire. He had to admit, it did feel good to have the big lug apologise and accept all the blame for Starscream's misery. If only the Skyfire in his timeline came to the same realisation.

The portal's light surrounded Starscream and he felt pulled apart. He found himself lying on the ground, at the centre of the Space Bridge. His processor ached.

"Starscream!" He heard his name called. A large heavy white mech rushed to his side. It couldn't be!

Skyfire came to him, and checked over his vital. Starscream tried to scoot away and held his arm up, ready to aim.

"Oh calm down, would you," reprimanded Skyfire as he continued to examine. "The Autobots sabotaged the Space Bridge. I was lucky to reverse the damage and bring you back."

Quickly, Starscream's mind tried to work out what was going on. His eyes managed to spy Soundwave at the distance working the bridge's control. The third-in-command didn't seem bothered by Skyfire's presence. And why would he, thought Starscream. He caught a glimpse of the Decepticon symbol on Skyfire's wing.

"You stayed by my side," realised Starscream.

"Shut up, would you. Your talking is causing interference."

Starscream wanted to retort. Instead he smiled.

"Okay, you're stable. Come on." Skyfire offered a hand a pulled Starscream to his pedes. "Got an excuse for Megatron for this, or am I the one having to face him this time?"

"I got something," answered Starscream, his mind scheming up a lie. "Don't worry."

In sync, the transformed and flew towards headquarters.

* * *

I like Decepticon Skyfire. Had I the needed time and motivation, this could make a fun thing to explore. Alas, I have other duties.

I'd like to mention, thought that Skyfire probably works in the medbay as a nurse of something. It keeps him out of the fight, thus less chance that he leaves again. Also, I like to think that the Autobot that sabotaged the Space Bridge in the first place was Skyfire XD. It's just getting more confusing.

Please PM if glaring mistakes are found so I can correct them.


End file.
